creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sojusz Antyfederacyjny
Sojusz Antyfederacyjny - umowna nazwa ugrupowania powstała w lutym 2010 roku tuż przed Wojną Ojczyźnianą. Sojusz Antyfederacyjny miał na celu tylko jeden cel: odeprzeć i zniszczyć Federację Bermudzką, na zdobyciu Zeleagradu skończywszy, zachowując na wyspie Bermudia stary cel. Żaden z zamierzonych celów nie został zrealizowany przez doskonale wyszkoloną, zaawansowaną technologicznie Krajowo-Ludową Armię Bermudzką oraz dodatkowo inwazję Masy Wielkiego Terroru na Znaną Część wyspy. Historia Zgromadzenie 10 lutego 2010 roku zebrali się przedstawiciele kilku rozmaitych frakcji w ruinach jednej z nie-ludzkich osad. Tam przedstawiciele licznych krain, miast Lich City i Nordreg oraz Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu postanowili zawrzeć sojusz przeciwko Zeleagradowi, jaki rósł w potęgę z każdym podbitym skrawkiem ziemi. Dodatkowo poważnym zagrożeniem okazał się Front Armii Ludowej - komuniści wspierający Federację Ceaudreanu w dążeniu do podporządkowania sobie Znanej Części i zaprowadzenia nowego porządku. Dlatego postanowili zewrzeć szyki i wspólnie odeprzeć inwazję ludzkiego mocarstwa. Pierwsze walki thumb|261px|Wojowniczka Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego w częstym ubiorze wojskowym.W Walentynki przekroczyli rzekę Beiborah, rozpoczynając Wojnę Ojczyźnianą. Stawili im silny opór, spychając ich nawet kilkanaście kilometrów do tyłu, ale wkrótce KLAB przeprowadził zmasowaną kontrofensywę połączoną z taktyką wojną błyskawiczną, rozbijając nawet 2 bataliony ciężkiej piechoty arkanistycznej. W starciu z zaawansowanymi siłami zbrojnymi, których autorem w dużej mierze był Primaris Magos. Chociaż przyzywane demony i tworzone golemy dawały radę to jednak front niemiłosiernie działał na korzyść sił federacyjnych. Podczas ataku na Nowe Churend, dzisiaj w okolicach Wati-cita Auferia ponieśli spore straty, ale w innej bitwie - oblężeniu Kordan - całkowicie pokonali południową potęgę Federacji Karla Ceaudreanu, dzięki czemu mogli nieco odetchnąć. Mimo wszystko jednak siły federacyjne nie ustępowały. Upadały kolejne miasta, podnosiły się kolejne powstania przeciwko jakiemukolwiek uciskowi, zwycięstwo było więc pewne. Jednak podczas operacji "Upadek Herezji" siły Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu pojmały, a następnie sprawiły poprzez rytuał, że Auferia Ceaudreanu została opętana przez potężnego demona, który nią zawładnął. Sytuacja odwróciła się dzięki temu na korzyść Sojuszu, który dzięki potężnej przywódczyni rozpoczął kontrofensywę. Pojmanie Auferii Ceaudreanu |261px|thumb|Miasto Federacji obrócone w ruinę przez Sojusz Antyfederacyjny.Auferia Ceaudreanu została spaczona przy pomocy rytuału, jaki doprowadził do opętania jej przez demona pychy. Ten zaś kompletnie zapanował nad jej osobowością. Nowa członkini Sojuszu stała się jego głównodowodzącą, wiodąc siły koalicji anty-Ceaudreanu i tym samym pustosząc miasta i wioski nowego ładu, przywracając starą anarchię, jaka panowała i terror nie-ludzi. Dzięki temu Sojusz przeszedł do kontrofensywy, ale było bardzo ciężko zmusić ciągle rosnące i zaawansowane technologicznie wojska wroga do odwrotu. Federacja uważała, że ofensywa to najlepsza defensywa, dlatego kiedy chodziło o obronę wprowadzała przeciwnika w mylne wrażenie, że się wycofuje, po czym posiłkami i wycofanymi oddziałami uderzała z pełnym impetem na nieprzyjaciela wedle taktyki wojny błyskawicznej, w czasie której przy jak najmniejszej liczebności wojska uderzały z jak największą wszechstronnością i szybkością. Mimo to siłom Sojuszu udało się odzyskać trzy najważniejsze z utraconych miast - Tarkien, Operani i Ihaneida. Pierwsze z miast istniało na miejscu dzisiejszego Dystryktu, drugie na terenie nieco na wschód od KorunduDziś jego ruiny można znaleźć jedynie na wzgórzu, gdzie był zamek. Częste miejsce wypadów dzieci i młodzieży, mimo licznych niebezpieczeństw wokół., zaś trzecie znajdowało się w połowie drogi między Harperton, a Jantarowem. Czwarte z kolei, dzisiaj znane jako Featherless, było areną zaciętych walk, podczas których siły Sojuszu ustanowiły przyczółek, jednak w mieście trwała walka tak krwawa, że ostatecznie siły Federacji i Sojuszu stanęły w miejscu. Nikt nie przełamał impasu. Dopiero wielkie bombardowania przyniosły skutek. Ostatecznie z grodu nic nie zostało - Federacja Bermudzka użyła artylerii jądrowej na zdobytym mieście, po tym jak Sojusz Antyfederacyjny zrzucił na ich terytoria bomby z napalmem, paląc żywcem i cywili, i żołnierzy. Ceaudreanu wykorzystał to w propagandzie, co sprawiło, iż powstały Brygady Międzykrainowe, wedle których obowiązkiem było wspomóc Karla Zeleę w zniszczeniu Sojuszu, jaki dokonał rzezi na biednych mieszkańcach Featherless. To dlatego od tamtej pory cała populacja żyje pod kopułami, w schronach, stacjach metra lub kanałach niegdyś pięknego miasta. Brygady połączyły swój wysiłek z Frontem Armii Ludowej. Cios w plecy thumb|250px|Federacyjna kontrofensywa mocno dała się we znaki żołnierzom Sojuszu w okopach.Sojusz mimo wszystko miał dzięki Auferii szansę na wygraną w Wojnie Ojczyźnianej. Siły koalicyjne doszły aż do Stepów Yookoshi i rozpoczęły oblężenie Elementaris. Trwało miesiąc, a podczas walk siły Sojuszu przedarły się na stepy, aby móc szybciej zaatakować Zeleagrad, stolicę Federacji. Ostatecznie im się to nie udało, za sprawą zdrady Auferii. Ta wręcz podała na tacy niemal wszystko odnoście członków Sojuszu. To pozwoliło Federacji przerwać oblężenie i ruszyć z gigantyczną kontrofensywą skierowaną ostatecznie na Lich City i Nordreg. W trakcie walk Bermudiański Ruchu Oporu utracił aż 75% swoich sił, nie odzyskując sprawności bojowej aż do dzisiaj. Największą stratą była utrata Imperium Hanjikana, wielkiego mocarstwa, którego wampirza Arystokra, orcza myśl wojenna oraz krasnoludzka technologia, w połączeniu z ludzkimi usprawnieniami kompletnie zrujnowało Sojusz. Decyzją rady koalicji było przeniesienie stolicy na stary atomowy okręt podwodny klasy Los Angeles, przemianowany po odnalezieniu przez upadłe Imperium na Granne Bodo. BRO osadziło się w Lich City, skąd koordynowało większość akcji. Federacja Bermudzka zbudowała wówczas sieć Arbeitlagerów - obozów pracy przymusowej dla tych z ludzi i nie-ludzi, jacy poważnie złamali federacyjne prawo, m.in. poprzez zbrodnie wojenne, udział w grupie terrorystycznej lub bycie politykiem Sojuszu. Ci co się poddali byli wysyłani do walki z dotychczasowymi pracodawcami lub na tereny, które mieli odbudować ze zniszczeń. Wiele osób w ten sposób poginęło przy odbudowie niektórych miejsc, jakie Sojusz wcześniej wręcz unicestwił. Inwazja Legionu thumb|264px|Auferia po staniu się Mistrzynią Legionu.Pod koniec jesieni 2010 roku siły Legionu dokonały inwazję na Znaną Część wyspy. Horda przedarła się przez dzisiejszą Linię Wschodnią, nie napotykając większego oporu ze strony mieszkańców. Wojska Federacji tylko opóźniały pochód, a siły Sojuszu znajdowały się wręcz w rozsypce. W tamtym czasie dowódca wojskowy sprzymierzeńców - Draek Chariz - został odsunięty od władzy decyzją Rady, na wniosek Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, który posadził Karę an Dario. BRO zaczął szybko zajmować pozycje ze względu na coraz szersze hasła odnośnie rozejmu z Legionem lub Federacją. Ruch Oporu nie miał zamiaru nawet na trochę formować rozejmu, albo nawet sojuszu z siłami jakie zniszczyły im walkę, a co dopiero z Federacją Bermudzką, przeciwko której przecież wszczęli wojnę. Ale opcja kompromisowa nadal rosła, a głównie pod wodzą Trójcy, siły kierującej Lich City oraz Josephine Adaar, radnej miasta Nordreg, która coraz przychylniej patrzyła na Federację. Tymczasem nie było dobrze u nikogo. W ciągu 9 miesięcy zajęta została niemal cała Znana Część, a terytoriów Sojuszu i Federacji ubywało jak lodu latem. Siły Masy Wielkiego Terroru otoczyły większe miasta, królując na terenach wiejskich. Federacja postawiła wielkie mury wokół osad, a dzięki portalostradom potrafiła przemieszczać błyskawicznie swoje oddziały z jednego miejsca na drugie. Gorzej miał Sojusz Antyfederacyjny, jaki walczył o każde miasto i o każdą wieś, jaka się tylko ostała. Działania sprzymierzonych skupiły się na odzyskaniu chociaż dawnego Imperium Hanjikana i stolicy - Diademu Hanjikana. W tamtym czasie Sojusz i Federacja Bermudzka miały coraz gorzej między sobą. Nieoficjalnie jednak Trójca i Rada Nordregu potajemnie zwróciły się o pomoc do Ceaudreanu. Wódz Federacji Bermudzkiej zgodził się zawrzeć z siłami tych dwóch metropolii rozejm i oddać tereny na zachód od Irnidy Sojuszowi. Tymczasem Auferia maszerowała z milionami wojowników na Zeleagrad. Nieliczni z ocalałych członków aliansu podjęli decyzję, aby się przegrupować i spróbować wypędzić hordę. Tymczasem Orin Ga, marszałek Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu wydał rozkaz o udaniu się na Pustkowia Garahila, gdzie miała się rozegrać wielka bitwa Federacji i Masy. Postanowił pokazać Bermudii, że zniszczy obu z nich. Podczas walk jednak Sojusz się przeliczył. Siły Legionu zdecydowanie przewyższały liczebnie obie frakcje, ale nie miały zaawansowanej technologii jak Federacja Bermudzka czy mobilności jak Sojusz Antyfederacyjny, mimo to jednak ich wojownicy nie byli głupi by robić za mięso armatnie i iść na pewną śmierć. Orin Ga tracił ludzi, a co za tym idzie - poparcie. Żołnierze pryskali, kiedy Legion unicestwił 1. Kompanię Kawalerii Pancernej. W trakcie walk, podczas odwrotu Sojusz odkrył, że Auferia padła z rąk Karla Zelei Ceaudreanu, jaki osobiście prowadził na polu bitwy Krajowo-Ludowej Armii Bermudzkiej. Ga rozkazał natychmiast zaatakować, ale zamiast tego żołnierze uwiązali go do drzewa przy drodze, bez jadła i wody. Wściekły marszałek wrócił do najbliższego miasta, skąd ogłosił pełną mobilizację. Epilog thumb|241px|W Górach Północnych odbyły się ostatnie walki Federacji i Sojuszu.Zaledwie kilka państewek ogłosiło mu lojalność. Kiedy Horda Miliona zaczęła się załamywać rozpoczęły się walki plemienne. Mądrzejsi uciekali na wschód. Ogołocone krainy wręcz prosiły Federację Bermudzką o przybycie, poddawały im się i ogłaszały swą wierność rodzinie Ceaudreanu. Marszałek Ga nazwał ich zdrajcami, ale odkrył ponurą rzecz. Imperium Hanjikana wypowiedziało wojnę Bermudiańskiemu Ruchowi Oporu i wszystkim jego zwolennikom, a kawałek swego terytorium przekazało Frontowi Armii Ludowej, gdzie Kalasher ogłosił powstanie pierwszego na wyspie państwa komunistycznego o nazwie Enveria. W ciągu zaledwie miesiąca siły BRO pozostały same, opierały się tylko nieliczne enklawy. W ostatnim tygodniu Wojny Ojczyźnianej Nordreg i Lich City otwarcie nazwały Bermudiański Ruch Oporu terrorystami i podpisały pokój z Federacją oraz członkami Sojuszu, jacy się poddawali Federacji Bermudzkiej, ale nie zgodzili się na całkowitą kapitulację, wyznaczając sobie tereny swej władzy. Na te warunki przystała Federacja. Rozpad Sojuszu był faktem. 19 lipca poddał się Hanjikan i Luraia, 20 lipca doszło do wyzwolenia krain południowych, 4 dni później cała północ była wolna. Dwa dni wcześniej, 22 lipca pokój ogłosiły Lich City i Nordreg, a 25 lipca, czyli następnego dnia po oswobodzeniu północy skapitulował ostatni kraj Sojuszu. Jedynie Bermudiański Ruch Oporu pozostał w stanie wojny i nazwał dotychczasowych aliantów zdrajcami. 26 lipca Orin Ga, marszałek Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, został powieszony dzień po tym jak go pojmano. Jego władzę przejęła Onah Paralissa, była admirał floty Imperium Hanjikanu. Stracenie Ga było końcem Wojny Ojczyźnianej i Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego, którego wszyscy członkowie poza nie-ludzkim Ruchem Oporu poddali się. W Metropolii przeprowadzono wielką defiladę wojskową z okazji zwycięstwa. Członkowie *Lich City *Bermudiański Ruch Oporu *Nordreg *Luraia *Imperium Hanjikana *Avirus *Konkordat Miast Jantaru *Plemię Kar-naro Przywódcy *Stanislausa Thatch-Avery, przywódczyni sił morskich Lich City *Josephine Adaar, radna cywilna Nordregu *Yokadi von Draconis, przywódca sił powietrznych Lich City *Orin Ga, marszałek Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, zginął w 2011 pod koniec wojny *Hanjikan Wieczny, imperator swego imperium, poddał je Karlowi Ceaudreanu *Carina Elizabeth Seranthi, przywódczyni sił lądowych Lich City *Wielka Mistrzyni Laetitho Eriona, radna militarna Nordregu *Onah Paralissa, marszałek Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu *Ariel Price Malastare, radna administracyjna Nordregu *Ivarios, Wielki Admirał Avirusa, zginął przed wydarzeniami na Pustkowiach Garahila *Karados, generał broni Konkordatu Miast Jantaru *Sla'maro'tha'irth, demon pychy, który opętał poprzez rytuał Auferię Kaisteras, zdradził swych sprzymierzeńców uciekając przed bitwą o Yranos na wschód, aby wywołać większy chaos i zgromadzić siły Legionu do ataku na Znaną Część, zginął poprzez prastary rytuał oddzielenia w Szczelinie Zmian. *Modelaris, fembot będący generałem Armii Imperialnej Ciekawostki *Członkowie Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego mieli arktyczne mundury koloru khaki z czerwonymi opaskami na hełmach i lewym przedramieniu. *Sojusz nie miał jednolitego dowództwa. Był po prostu zbieraniną kilku frakcji, często spornych, jakich głównym celem było zniszczenie Federacji Bermudzkiej w ramach sojuszu wojskowego. W roli lidera planował figurować Orin Ga, jednak arogancja i zbytnia pewność siebie go zgubiła. *Podczas walk z Legionem kilku dowódców ryzykowało własnym życiem, aby pomóc Federacji lub żeby to Federacja im pomogła. Część z nich, gdy BRO odkrył ich działania, nazwał zdrajcami i kazał torturować, a potem bestialsko rozstrzelać. *Pośród żołnierzy modne było noszenie trofeów, dlatego wiele czołgów miało zdobyczne karabiny i czaszki wrogów, a niektórzy komandosi robili sobie z ludzkich szkieletów własne pancerze, jak na przykład niesławny Kostuch, najstraszliwszy elfi snajper okresu Wojny Ojczyźnianej, który ponoć wciąż żyje gdzieś na Pustkowiach Garahila. *Jednymi z nielicznych dowódców Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego jacy mogli zagrozić państwu Ceaudreanu byli m.in. Wielki Admirał Ivarios czy generał Modelaris, którzy do końca stawiali mu opór. Siły Modelaris opierały się jeszcze przez następne 5 lat. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Organizacje (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Sojusze